Sweet Hearts
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: The Valentine's Day festivities are on full, and yet there is at least one pair of love birds celebrating in their own way...in a more private setting / SoKai fluff, just in time for Valentine's!


Well, its Valentine's Day once again, and to celebrate I have decided to release my annual contribution. This time its from Kingdom Hearts, with Sora and Kairi. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Heart shaped balloons were floating through the skies around Destiny Islands, and it was for more than a few careless people just blowing them for no reason.

It was Valentine's Day and it seemed everyone was going balls to the wall in order to have a good time, and while the town was in uproar with all the decorations and even a parade, those who wanted to escape the chaos were able to go to the Islands themselves and enjoy the holiday in their own way.

Thus, it was because of the town's overabundance of decor and overwhelming support to have fun for 24 straight hours that Sora was on the island with Kairi. It had been a good move on his part as the island he was on was completely empty, and thus it was like a private getaway of sorts for the two very close friends.

"Good thing I didn't say anything about this to Tidus and Wakka, those two would have come here to play or something," Sora said, waiting for Kairi to come back to the Paopu fruit tree. She had gone to do something quickly, and so she had left Sora alone until she came back obviously.

Luckily he didn't have to wait too much longer, and she came back, and to Sora's surprise she was wearing a different outfit.

Instead of her spring outfit she wore a light pink dress with a short skirt. The sash she wore was red and had a large bow in the back.

She spun around in place to give Sora a better look, "What do you think?"

Sora was impressed, "I like it Kairi, you look great."

She giggled, "Thank you, and happy Valentine's Day Sora."

"You too," he replied before leaning back against the trunk of the tree, which was bent at an angle. It took a little less than a second for Kairi to get right next to him, and she rested against him, being as close as she could.

Both of them were only sixteen but their feelings for each other were obvious to those who knew them, like Riku and Selphie and that was how Sora would have preferred it to be honest. Thankfully it took a small talk from Kairi to stop Selphie from shouting to the whole world about their relationship. Having gone through the winter exams and beating them with passing colors, Sora now had time to enjoy himself before he had to return to school.

He was planning on enjoying himself for as long as he possibly could until then.

For Kairi's sake, he was hoping that didn't happen anytime soon, but...

"Sora."

Snapping to attention, Sora asked, "Yeah?"

"Just asking, but what do you want to do today? I mean we could go to the carnival later if you want," she said, remembering that the two was having a large carnival to celebrate the coming of spring as well as Valentine's Day.

Sora shrugged his shoulders, then put an arm around Kairi's shoulders, "I'm not sure, but...I think this is pleasant enough for the moment. Then, after we've spent some time here, we'll go to the carnival. How's that sound?"

Nodding slowly, Kairi didn't show any sign of disappointment. She had been dating Sora for a long time and even though her father didn't approve of her having a boyfriend at her age she had defied him because she had such strong feelings for him.

"Besides, out here and we can avoid prying eyes."

She agreed, "well, as you know my dad's not too happy with the idea of us being together."

Sora chuckled, "Sounds a little like Romeo and Juliet with all this family getting in the way."

"I'd rather leave them out of this," Kairi said, holding onto the stuffed bear Sora had given her earlier. It was a small white one holding a stuffed Paopu fruit and a red heart.

"True. While we are here, let's not worry about the troubles outside our little paradise and concentrate on the here and now. That should make both of us feel better."

She didn't say anything, all because she knew it was true. Still she was being nagged at by something and she was afraid to tell Sora about it. But, gathering up her courage, she smiled.

He smiled back, which was all she wanted from him.

"Anyway, let's just enjoy ourselves here before we head back to the main land," Sora said, giving Kairi a light hug, and laid his cheek against the top of her head.

And while it would be the best for her to stand there with him for eternity, Kairi had a much better idea. She pulled away from her boyfriend and went to the edge of the landmass of the Paopu islet and looked back at him with a smile, "Let's forget the carnival and have some fun here tonight."

Sora stood facing her, "What have you got in mind?"

"Follow me and find out," she said, setting her bear down in the sand before blowing him a kiss, and she hopped off the islet and into the water. A small splash was heard no more than a few seconds later. "Come on Sora!"

Sora could only laugh before he started to walk to the edge, and he saw that she was standing in the ankle deep water waiting for him.

Sora leapt off the edge, landing a few feet in front of Kairi but fell on his butt when he couldn't steady himself, and she stumbled back a ways but corrected herself and started to laugh.

"Hey! It's not that funny," he said, wishing he had brought a towel with him if he had known he'd be going in the water.

Kairi continued to laugh, "Yes it is!"

Sora couldn't help but laugh in return, but as he saw that he was a bit wet and Kairi wasn't he got an idea in his head. He charged at her and as she was not expecting this Kairi stumbled back again and fell in the sand on her back, completely ruining her dress. "Now we're even!"

Not angry in the slightest Kairi sat up in the sand and splashed Sora with water, and then threw her flip-flops at him.

It didn't take long for him to get over this squabble, and Sora pounced on Kairi, hovering over her as she stopped moving to look into his eyes. The tips of their noses were about touching, and it was here that for Sora it was all Kairi now, she was his center of attention, the center of his universe. As for Kairi, this was her world. This was her true purpose, being with him and being happy.

She didn't wait any longer, she put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss, and he didn't hesitate to add more than just the one.

The water began to soak the dress she wore, and though Sora was only wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks he too was showing to be wet from the water, and the tide was rising with the setting sun.

Sora was in heaven and he hoped it lasted forever, but it was too much to ask for. Kairi started to giggle like crazy and her legs started to wiggle under Sora, she pulled back from him to say, "Sora, please don't. Not there."

Sora didn't know what she meant, "Don't do what?"

She ruffled his hair with her hand, "Don't be silly, I mean touching me on the thigh. We can't do that here."

"Funny Kairi but I haven't touched you there," he said.

She lost her smile, "You serious?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm very serious."

She put two and two together right then and there, "If you're not touching me...then who is?"

Moving to sit at her side, Sora saw what was going on, and it was disturbing.

A tentacle was wiggling between Kairi's legs!

"YAHHH! Gross!" She scurried away from the thing and got to her feet on the beach with Sora right beside her.

"What in the world?!"

A large blob came out of the water, purplish pink and with more than a single tentacle, instead there were as many as seven, and the blob had two big red eyes and two long rows of teeth going across its face. "Well, glad that I finally got to the surface! I was stuck under that sand for who knows how long—"" The monster then saw the two teenagers staring at him. "What? Never seen an octopus before? The name's Ultros."

* * *

A/N: I took something of a risk with this ending, but I thought it was funny. (trying to be different here people, cut me some slack will ya?)


End file.
